Coming Back
by sappyhalmarkgreetingsaremylife
Summary: After Danny left, lost in the ghost zone, Sam and Tucker never lost hope. So when he comes back after about 2 years, how much has he changed? Is he still the real Danny or someone completely different? Or could he be someone Sam may like even more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Missing Him

It had been two years and 36 days since I had last seen Danny. After going into the ghost zone and never coming back we haven't given up hope that he may come back. I think Tucker suffered the most when he disappeared. Not that I wasn't sad but Tucker had lost the only other _real _friend he ever had.

Every day we sent him a message on Boo-merang, telling him how much we missed him and what we've been up to. We never got a message back but the 'messaging system' always came back with out the paper.

We liked to think that some random ghost didn't take it but our Danny really got it.

Only his parents knew what really happened to him. All the others just thought he got excepted to some boarding school for all the fancy-pantsies. They said good riddance while we cried and missed him.

So now I walk into school to meet Tucker at his locker, I pass Danny's and I look at it, remembering all the stuff we did there.

But it's no time to live in the past, just the future. To hope and wish and maybe it will it come true.

Tucker sees me coming and grabs his books and slams his locker. As I open and grab the books out of my locker Tucker starts to speak.

"Heard anything yet?"

I shake my head. "Nope nothin'"

A look of disappointment comes over him. "Oh."

We head to class, passing all the jocks and popular kids that have no care in the world except what they look like and who their friends are.

We enter the room and take our seats next to each other. We take out our homework and just sit back, thinking but not really thinking.

The rest of the class went exactly like every day did.

~~~*~*~*~~~

Tuck and I drop our books off and head to the cafeteria. We both walk into the lunch line and I grab a simple salad while Tucker gets a hamburger and fries.

"So how long has it been?" he asks when we sit down.

"How long has what been?" I ask even though I know what he means.

"How long _he's _been gone," he clarifies. "Come on, Sam, I know you keep count."

He was right, I did. "Two years and thirty six days."

He nods. "Seems longer."

"Yeah."

We eat in silence, just like every day. We don't waste our breath on conversation since it usually revolves around Danny. It's the same at home too, for each of us. We can't talk to others about normal stuff because it never happens. We don't do anything normal or important enough to talk about. So we just keep quiet and say nothing.

Or try small talk.

"Is that a new shirt?" Tucker asks.

I look down at my new corset, with buckles, purple lace, and zippers on the black base.

I nod and say, "Yeah it is."

That ends the conversation for the period and we don't speak again till we partner up in English for the packet.

Just like every day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Back

Tucker and I meet outside the school this time instead of our usual locker to classroom meetings. I smile at him as we head up the front steps. We go threw the same routine like everyday, we go to the same classes as before only both of us keep having the same feeling, as if someone is following us.

I had sent a message for Danny last night, along with a photo of me and Tuck and a sign saying; _WE MISS YOU!_ I think he got the message.

By third period everyone was talking about the 'new kid'. He hadn't been in any of my classes so far so I had no idea who it was. But from the way Paulina put it, "He is the most _delicious_ boy I have _ever_ seen!" With the squeals included, of course.

By lunch everyone knew about the new guy, or had seen him, besides us.

At least till we went into the café.

Because right there, at _our _table was someone I had never seen before, explained by the new guy thing.

Tucker and I look at each other in the line but we just shrug. We'll deal with it when we get there. That's what we usually do now, just deal with things when the time comes.

I get out of the line first, considering Tucker always gets bumped to the back of the line when Dash and his minions come in.

I walk over to the table and sit across from the new guy. He doesn't look up, even under my intense gaze. I study him, his long black hair that dips low on his face, covering his eyes and the bridge of his nose. He's built like a runner or a swimmer, with the toned arms. At least from what I can see under his dark blue, long sleeved t-shirt. His leather jacket hangs off the back the seat while he just sits there staring intensely at his sandwich, still in his bag.

When I finish inspecting him, I pick up my fork, to which he laughs at.

I pause. "What?"

He shakes his head, bending down lower.

I drop my fork to look at him again. "No, really, what?"

He laughs again but doesn't say anything. Instead he points across the room to a waving Paulina. I shake my head this time, laughing too.

"Yeah, well, she sure can be desperate sometimes," I tell him.

He nods without a word.

But just as I pick up my fork to eat, he says something that deeply surprised me.

"You don't know me, Sam?" He raises his head a little, but not enough to catch his facial features or his eyes, just his lips. Which I must say are really great looking.

I put my fork down. "Um… Should I?"

He laughs again and leans back in his chair, hand running down his face. But before I can notice anything familiar in his features, he goes back to the position he was in before.

"Ah, yeah, you should," he informs me.

This times I lean back, crossing my arms. "Oh yeah?" I ask, with added sarcasm. "The why don't I?"

"Don't ask me," he defends. The he gets serious. Or at least more serious than he was before. "So you _really _don't know me?"

I shake my head. "No, I _really _don't." I say adding the extra emphasis on the 'really' like he did.

"Okay," he sighs.

Then he leans in pushing the long, black hair out of his face. I look into the most beautiful, chilling, familiar blue eyes I have ever seen. His high cheekbones, his straight yet not perfect nose, and then his eyes again send a wave a remembrance through me.

I can feel the huge smile on my face.

"Its me-," he starts.

"Danny," we both finish.

He smiles this wonderful smile and I reach across the table to hug him. He immediately hugs me back, crushing me to his new lean, muscular-ish chest.

I kiss his cheek over and over again, and stroke his hair like I'm guessing, his mom did when he got home.

After a while of hugging coming uncomfortable from the table, and a few odd stares, we let go. We smile huge grins of joy and happiness at each other.

But right as I'm about to say/ask something, a determined, yet flirtatious, Paulina saunters over. She plops next to Danny and grabs his arm. A look of bewilderment come over him before his hair comes back to cover his face. But she pushes it our of his eyes and flutters her lashes.

"Hello," she purrs and strokes his arm.

"Um…hello?" he ask, confused.

She smiles slyly. "What's _your _name?"

He tries to gently push her back without success. Then he finally answers.

"Danny," he tells her. "You know, Danny _Fenton_"

She looks confused before it finally dawns on her. Her eyes widen and she lets go of him completely.

"What?" she breathes.

"I'm Da--," he says before she cuts him off.

"I know _who_ you are, but _what_ happened to you?" She asks, seeming shocked. "Your-your…_Hot!_"

Danny blushes and looks at me, eyes pleading for help. I just shrug, not knowing what to do.

He doesn't look her in the eye and says, "Um… thank you?"

She responds with a, "Well, yeah." And gets up to leave.

I laugh and shake my head. Danny just looks scared from the brief encounter. In my peripheral vision I see Tucker coming up to the table with a curious look on his face. Danny sees him too and I swear the sun just shown on his face for how happy he looked.

But before Tucker can get to the table Danny composes himself to, I guess, play the same act he did with me.

Tucker looks back at Paulina's retreating form and asks, "What was that all about?"

I just shake my head and he sits down, looking at Danny with the confusion still on his face.

"And who are you?" He asks.

Danny actually looked hurt. He lost the composure he had and looked down at his sandwich. "Really?" he asks. "Neither of you remember me?"

"Hey!" I tell him. "I know now."

He looks up at me. "You didn't at first."

Tucker looks back and forth between us. "Okay, I'm lost." He looks at Danny. "Who are you anyway?"

This time Danny has his eyes on Tucker. "Dude, its me." He insists. "Me. Danny."

When I looked over at Tucker, I think his eyes could have popped out of his sockets for how huge they were.

He runs to the other side of the table and hugs Danny as if he's been gone for years. Which he has.

Danny hugs him back with such force he could have broken Tucker in half, but he didn't seem to mind, just happy to have his friend back.

They finally pulled apart.

"So where have you been?" he asks quickly. "Man you look so different. What have you been up to? Did you get our messages?"

Danny puts his hands up to stop him. "Wow, wow dude." He says. "To the first one," his voice turns to a whisper only we can hear, "in the ghost zone you know that. I'll tell you the story to that later. Two, yeah, ghost fighting does this to you."

"How many ghost did you fight?" Tuck asks. "I mean this never happened to you before."

"All the ghost where I was were bigger, stronger, and _a lot _more powerful."

"Oh, wow, yeah." He shakes shook head. "How many?"

"How many did I fight a day?" Danny asks. "Probably around… twelve maybe. At least on my good days."

Tuck, at a loss for worlds, doesn't say anything to that. He just asks, "Well, did you get the messages?"

I answered for this one. "Yeah he did."

They both looked at me. "How did you know that?" Danny asked.

I shrug, playing with my fork in the salad. "Just that you got the one Jazz sent you that one time." I tell them. "And it always came back. It wouldn't have come back with out finding you first."

"Well yeah, I got them."

I smile up at him. "Good."

Tucker starts to ask more questions when Dash Baxter comes up behind me with his eyes on Danny or Tucker. I'm guessing Danny since he gets to see Tuck everyday for his beatings.

"So," he starts, "I heard Fent-turd was back."

Tucker cuts in. "Yeah, he is."

"Well, Foley looks like someone can take over for your beatings."

Dash leans across the table and gets up in Danny's face. "Well come on Fenton, want your now or, "he checks his watch that's not there, "now."

Danny leans into his face. "Neither." He hisses.

"What did you say?" Dash makes a grab for his shirt but Danny grabs him by the neck and up against the wall before I could even blink.

Dash's eyes are wide with horror and he's grabbing at Danny's hand on his neck.

"I said," Danny whispers in his face, "neither. Now leave us alone."

He drops Dash, picks up his sandwich, and leaves. I toss my lunch away and run after him, Tucker following.

We catch up with him outside his old locker. He's just sitting there, flipping the food between his fingers. Twirling with such ease.

I plop down next to him and take it out of his hands. Tucker sits on the other side Danny and I rip the sandwich into thirds. Giving one to Tuck, Danny, and then me, we take small bites in silence.

Danny's the first one to finish.

"Well guys," he says, "Do you want to know the story?"

We nod and take another bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming Back chapter 3

And by the way, I think this all takes place instead of Phantom Planet. You know how the movie kinda reveals everything yet leaves us hanging? Well instead of all that, this happens. It took me awhile to think of all this. Lol. And I think I'll change that instead of his parents knowing everything, they'll be clueless to and think he just ran away. But--

anyway....

* * *

Danny started.  
"So you remember when I went into the ghost zone to talk to Danni? Well instead of finding her Walker found me.  
"I thought I could have easily escaped like I usually do, but he had an upgrade. Nothing, and I mean nothing,could get through the walls, not even humans. It was hard at first since all the ghosts there hated me. But it got easier when we realized we needed all the friends we could get. And that's how we all escaped.  
"It was kind of like last time only we killed all the guards we could. Not all of them but we got most. I don't know if they're technical dead, but they never came back and seemed to be in terrible pain."  
"So, wait," Tucker interrupted. "How did you do it? Kill them I mean?"  
Danny seemed to ponder this, then gave up. "I honestly don't know," he sighed, defeated. "We just went at them in a bloodied rage, not really wondering or stopping to think what we were doing."  
Tucker nods and I tell him to continue.  
"So...umm...We got out of the prison but we couldn't get out of the shield thing. So Skulker did something that had such a massive explosion it took down the shield but shot is all over the place,and I'm pretty sure it killed the weaker ones.  
"I was trap somewhere in a deserted part of the Ghost Zone. No one there to help me and the occasional ghost were no help. So I just fought them all off and since I didn't need to eat when in ghost form I just slept. It was terribly boring."  
He takes a break to look at us, seeming to be waiting for questions. And when none came he went on.  
"It went on for days and soon I lost track of time. It never showed if it was night or day so I couldn't tell weather or not it was one day, half a day or two.  
"So it went on like that for awhile. Fighting, sleeping, then the notes you guys sent me brought me back to life in a way. I was so lonely lifeless I didn't care about anything. Not even living. But when I found out I wasn't forgotten and hadn't lost touch in the world completely."  
This time it was me who interrupted. "So you got them." It wasn't a question but a simple statement.  
Danny nods. I smile and tell him to keep on speaking.  
"Eventually I found a portal and went though. I came out around where Clock Work was. He showed me the way back and a quick glace at what you've been doing. Like at lunch, what you do after school, when your in the bathroom...--"  
"What?!" we shout at the same time. He laughs and a smile lights up his handsome features.  
"And that," He concludes, "is pretty much it."  
I ask, "What happened when you got home?" I pause. "You did go home, right?"  
"Yes," he answers. "I went home."  
"Well," I press. "What happened?"  
He seems to think into this. "Umm... When I knocked on the door my mom answered the door but it seemed that she didn't recognize me. When she asked me what I was selling I started to cry and little. So I told her that it was me and she looked shocked at first then after she just looked at me for awhile then she started crying and was hugging me like you did," he looked at me as he said this. "When my dad came out and saw me, and by judging by my moms reaction, actually recognized me. There was this whole group hug. Only Jazz wasn't there." He looked disappointed when he mentioned this.  
"You mean you didn't see Jazz?" Tucker asks.  
He chuckles at this. "Oh, did I see her." he stretches. "Let me tell you. When I got up that morning and was starving, I went down to the kitchen in only the boxers that I slept in. After I poured myself a bowl of cereal and just leaned against the counter eating Jazz walked in.  
"Only she was wearing some over sized guys t-shirt and had smeared make-up all over her face. And when she saw me she looked so surprised to see me I thought she knew who I was. But when she asked me if I was one of the guys she slept with last night I started to laugh and laugh like a mad man on crack."  
"So wait," I stop him. "Jazz is, like, a slut now?"  
He nods. "Yeah, after I stopped laughing and looked her up and down I was like 'Uh I'm not into incest, sorry'. Then she says 'Wait, what?' so I ask her why she doesn't remember me but kind of different from the way I asked you guys. When she figured it out she gave me a hug like everyone did but the think that was different from this one was some huge random guy came down stairs and glared at me. But that all ended when she introduced me as her brother and I went to get dresses for school."  
He finishes and we just sit there. In a lighter mood but still shocked by all that's happened.  
All of a sudden the bell rings and we jump.  
As I get up I tell them to meet me at the park after school. We all walk together like we used to. Only this time Danny, instead of being close to our height, stands a full head and a half over me and a half over Tucker.  
We had got a lot of catching up to do. I think as we head off to class.

okay so I did this in 3 hours while watching fire proof for the 5th time with my dad and his girlfriend. So tell me what you think, some suggestions and critizim.

~Kelsey

P.S. don't google images incest please. If you do, just plain GOOGLE it, 'kay?

thanks!


End file.
